Undertale: The Wonders of 2 Children
by Mr.StoryGuy123
Summary: So, I wanted to do something about Undertale, and here it is! This is my first story, so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: I Fell Down

I woke up. I had fallen down Mount Ebott. But not just me. I couldn't remember…

Suddenly, I heard breathing. According to me, the breathing sounded like…

Like a girl's breathing.

I suddenly remembered who it was. Destiny! My best friend! Why did she come here? Then I realized again: she was playing around the mountain. She should've heard me call for help.

I crawled over to her. Destiny seemed unconscious. I tried CPR, then (even though I regretted doing it later) mouth-to-mouth. She started to wake up. I hugged her.

Now why did I do all of that? Destiny's the only person down here besides me. If she dies, I don't know what to do, and Vice Versa.

Destiny had noticed a pathway and we were walking on it towards a dark-looking archway. We saw no more but a flower… with a face? That didn't seem right. Then the flower started to talk. He said "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower! Hmmm… You're new to the underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. Guess little old me will have to do! Ready? Here we go!"

After "Flowey" spoke, we saw a white rectangle appear around us. Flowey said "See those red hearts on your tummies?" We, in fact, did have red hearts on our tummies. "Those are your souls, the very culmination of your being! Your souls start off weak, but they can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for?"

I guessed Love. Hey, it might seem crazy, but it might be it.

"You're correct!" Flowey said. "You want some Love, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" then he winked. I thought "This is too easy, but ok, I guess."

Flowey said "Down here, Love is shared through little, white, 'friendliness pellets.' Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

I caught one… and it hurt me! "OWCH!" I said.

Then Flowey caught a menacing look. "You idiots," He said. "In this world, it's KILL or BE KILLED. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this?"

We were surrounded by friendliness pellets. "DIE," Flowey said. Then he laughed, the pellets started to close in, and I ran into them, thinking that I'd be forced to commit suicide.

But I never got hurt. I actually got healed. Then a fireball appeared out of nowhere, and blew Flowey away. Then what seemed like a goat monster appeared.


	2. Chapter 2: The Ruins

_Where we last left off…_

 _I and my best friend, Destiny fell down Mt. Ebbot. We soon come across a talking flower who introduces us to the underground. The flower, named "Flowey", seems friendly at first, but then he tries to kill us. Just then, we were saved by an unknown hero._

I stood. The monster resembled a goat of some sort. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…" She said. I gasped "Who are you?" Even though this monster saved us, I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my children. I am Toriel, caretaker of The Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You two are the first humans to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

"Hey, she seems friendly." said Destiny. I decided to take her and follow Toriel through "The Ruins", whatever that was. When we got into the room ahead, there were two staircases, a door, and a weird sparkling thing. I decided to check it out. When I touched it, it said "The shadow of The Ruins looms above, filling you with determination."

Then it gave me the choice to SAVE or not. I decided to try it. Hey, it might come in handy. The next room had a puzzle of some sort. "Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of The Ruins," said Toriel. Then she stepped on some of the buttons on the floor, and then she flicked a switch. The door ahead opened.

Toriel said "The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." I thought "Well, simple puzzles can't be too hard."

I thought "These puzzles are super hard!" We had come to a room with cracks in the floors, and we had to move in a specific pathway, marked by the leaves on the bottom floor. Even worse, Toriel had left us with nothing but two cell phones to do her "errands". Yeah right. As if.

We had finally finished the puzzle when a monster encountered us. Well, more like we encountered a monster, but still. It was a Whismun, a shy little monster who doesn't want to fight. Destiny tried to tell it that it was okay, but halfway through her first word, the Whismun burst into tears and ran away. "Weird," I thought.

After a few rooms, I spotted a lithe white frog. It said "Ribbit, Ribbit" Luckily, I used the "Frog Translator" App on my phone to translate it to "Just between you and me, I saw Toriel coming through here with some groceries. I didn't say anything though. We're all too scared to talk to her." Destiny went in and found a Toy Knife. I let her keep it, since "finders keepers". In the next room, we finally found Toriel. I decided to call her on my phone and call her "Mom".

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would," said a voice. Toriel came out behind a tree and found us. "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt? There, there. I will heal you. I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this." Surprise? I didn't expect that. "Well, I suppose I can't hide it any longer. Come, small one!" We came up to a tidy house, and in front of it was a "SAVE point", as Destiny had called them.

Inside, Toriel said "Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here." Toriel then showed us a bedroom for us, and her bedroom. We slept, and then Destiny said she wanted to ask Toriel how to leave The Ruins. When she did, Toriel said she had to do something. We followed her down a staircase. Then we saw her. "You wish to know how to return home, do you not? Ahead of us lies a one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I am going to destroy it. Nobody will be able to leave again." We followed her further. "Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. They come. They leave. They die. You naive children. If you leave The Ruins, they, ASGORE, will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand?" We followed her furthermore. "You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one way to solve this. Prove to me you can survive." Toriel was fighting us! I was scared. Destiny suggested talking, since that's what Toriel told us to do if we encounter a monster. I tried, but I couldn't think of any conversation topics. Fire balls kept flying at us every turn. I tried sparing. Nothing happened. I kept sparing her until she said "What are you doing? Fight me or leave!" I kept sparing. "I know you want to go home, but please… go upstairs now." Toriel's attacks stopped. I kept sparing. "I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but we can have a good life here." I kept sparing. "Why are you making this so difficult? Please, go upstairs." Toriel started to get sad. I kept sparing. "Ha ha. Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even two children." Even though I was tired of trying, I spared her once more. "No, I understand. You'd just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It wouldn't be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations… My loneliness… My fear… For you, my children, I will put them aside." The long battle finally ended. "If you truly wish to leave The Ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave, please do not come back. I hope you understand." Then she hugged us. We hugged back. It felt kind of weird hugging what seemed to be a "goat mom". "Goodbye, my child." Were the last words we heard out of her.

We got through the gates only to find a very long passageway. At the end, we found Flowey again.

"YOU." Destiny said.

Flowey said "Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee. I bet you feel really great. You two didn't kill anybody this time. But what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die, until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world, and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future. Don't worry, little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is SO much more interesting." Then he laughed, and was out of sight. We saw a door up ahead. I was prepared for anything that came at me.

What I wasn't prepared for was the cold that lay upon me.


	3. Chapter 3: Snowdin Part 1

_Where we last left off…_

 _A weird goat mom named Toriel takes me and Destiny around a place called "The Ruins" and leaves us alone for a while. Then we discover that there are other monsters (who are really nice, by the way) in The Underground. After a heartbreaking fight with Toriel, Flowey the flower, who we met at the start of our adventure, judges us and points out that we spared Toriel and says a few other things. Weird…_

"It's so cold…"

That was what I first said when I exited the ruins with Destiny. Who knew The Underground could be so cold?

Snow. Nothing but snow and trees for miles. We started walking. Even though I had my sweater on, I was still shivering to the point where I might go insane. Destiny, however, wasn't feeling any of it. I don't know how, but she managed to go for a long time without even shivering.

 _Crack!_ I had stepped on a stick. "This is creepy." I said. "You said it, Lukey." said Destiny. (Quick Note: Destiny calls me "Lukey" sometimes, but my actual name is Lucas)

5 minutes passed. We had stopped at a sort of a gate that had bars that were too wide to stop anybody. Then there were footsteps. "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Said a voice from behind. "You do it." Said Destiny. "No, you do it." "No, you do it." "Rock Paper Scissors."

Destiny won, so I had to shake this guy's hand. I turned around. He looked kind of darkish. I placed my hand in his. I squeezed tight.

*PFOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT*

"Heh heh… the old 'Whoopie Cushion in the Hand' trick. It's ALWAYS funny."

"What the heck?" I said.

Now that I initiated the "Whoopie Cushion in the Hand Trick", I could see the person better. Or should I say skeleton? This guy had a blue hoodie, shorts, and slippers on. What's even weirder, he had a big skeleton head. In his eye sockets, two pupils were easily seeable.

"Anyways, you two are humans, right?" said this man.

"Yeah, what about it?" said Destiny, who had watched the whole thing unfold. "And why did you pull a prank on my friend?"

"Oh, that was hilarious." He said. "I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton."

"Oh, well I'm Lucas, and this is Destiny." I said.

"Hey, I'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. But… y'know… I don't really care about capturing anybody."

Well that was a relief.

"Now my brother, Papyrus…"

"Wait, don't tell me, he likes hunting humans?"

"How'd you know?" said this "Sans".

"I watch TV, and that kind of stuff happens in the shows I watch." I said.

"Hey, actually, I think that's him over there." Sans pointed to a spot of land where there was a taller skeleton, in orange, a booth, and a conveniently-shaped lamp that Destiny could hide in. "I have an idea. Go through this gate thingy. My bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone."

"Yeah, we noticed." Said Destiny.

We went through. "Quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp." Destiny hid. "But what about me?" I asked, impatiently. "Oh, you hide behind that booth." So I did. What went on after wards was a mix of "The great Papyrus", as he called himself, scolding Sans for being lazy, Sans making very bad skeleton puns (or should I say, SKELE-PUNS!), talking about capturing humans, and then Papyrus just giving up and walking away. We came out and decided to go on ahead.

"Actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?" said Sans before we could walk off.

"Sure! What do you need?" said Destiny.

"I was thinking… my brother's been kind of down lately… he's never seen a human before. And seeing you might just make his day."

What? Was he expecting us to go and get captured by that Papyrus guy?

I didn't care. If Papyrus was down, I wanted to make his day good again.

"Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be."

That made me immediately think _Yes_.

"Of course!" I said.

"Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead."


	4. Chapter 4: Snowdin Part 2

"Oh, not again!"

Me and Destiny had come across yet _another_ Ice Cap, one of the quirky monsters in the underground that, if possible, could kill us at any moment. Right now, we had to watch out for falling ice spikes.

*MERCY

*Spare

That was what I had to do multiple times for every monster after me and Destiny had interacted with them. I have to note, though, that Destiny really seems like she's getting along with the monsters. My specialty was getting through the continuous puzzles that Papyrus the Skeleton laid out for us.

Then we came across a sort of a ball game. We and Destiny had to hit the balls into the holes.

When my ball went in, a flag with words went up. The same went for Destiny's ball.

 _Reddish-Peach: You succeeded at achieving your goal of completing "Ball Game" as quick as you could._

 _Light Green: You knew that you would have to put "ball" in the hole sometime, and you accepted "ball's" fate._

We each got 5 gold with the flags.

After a while, we came to a place known as "Snowdin Town". The place was cool. The shopkeeper was nice, the local citizens were friendly, and there was a cute little kid with no arms that I felt sorry for. After getting food, a pair of gloves and a bandana that I could wear, and some more junk, we headed eastward.

Or at least I thought it was eastward.

A few minutes later we encounter Papyrus wo wants to battle us so that he can capture us. I see that he uses the regular white attacks, but there's also some new blue attacks that are hard to dodge. Then I remember…

"*Don't move an inch!"

I quickly tell Destiny to stay still and the blue attacks phase right through us. But then our souls turn blue and the rectangle that is usually around us is now like a giant picture frame.

"You're blue now. That's my attack!" says Papyrus.

After a few moments of jumping over bones, trying to stay alive, and some weird skeleton flirting that I thought Destiny should do, Papyrus finally gives up and says that we were too nice to be captured and slaughtered.

*Editor's note: I AM NOT PUTTNG THE PAPYRUS DATE HERE BECAUSE THEN THIS STORY WOULD BECOME T RATED. DON'T WORRY, LUCAS AND DESTINY DID THE DATE.*

Another one of those star thingys is in the town. I decide to use it again. This time, the thingy filled me with Grit. "Weird." I said.

Then I noticed something. There were two buttons below the black screen thingy where it displayed me & Destiny's info so far. They said "CONTINUE" and "RESET".

I had an idea that resetting meant erasing the world we know now and start from the exact time and point where we fell down into the Underground. I decided to ignore it.


End file.
